


A Remedied Mistake

by alafaye



Series: Adventure in the Bedroom [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius takes Harry to task over a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Remedied Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 winter advent challenge; master list and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/350228.html). This is day 17, Christmas carol.

Lucius paced in front of the fire, tapping out a slow beat on his thigh with a riding crop. A fire blazed beside him, reflecting not only on his boots and the parquet floor, but on the skin of Lovage, the fire was stunning. The room they were in was simple, containing nothing but themselves, the fireplace, and a single table. There had been a Parisian carpet in the center of the room, but Lucius had had it removed for the night. It wasn't anyone's favourite room, but it was very handy as playroom. No furniture was designated for it, it was in no way remarkable that would necessitate inviting guests into, it was barely heated in the winter, and there were no wall decorations. More, the only light source was from the fireplace.

They could easily have the house elves set up some props and there was no furniture to get in the way. Plenty of room, low light--it was perfect as a playroom.

Lovage, despite his head being bowed, swallowed visibly enough that Lucius saw it. Lucius stopped before his sub, hands clasped on the crop behind his back. He cast a long shadow, eclipsing Lovage in it. Dressed in nothing but his collar and a pair of handcuffs, Lucius was almost diverted from his goal. It would be ever so easy to lay a few lines on the man's skin and keep him on the edge of orgasm, all of it playful.

Tempting, but Lucius had a goal in mind. He lifted his chin and twisted the leather, making it creak. Lovage didn't stir, surprisingly.

"You've been misbehaving," Lucius began, slow and quiet. Commanding his sub's attention. "Speaking out of turn, refusing to go down, being heavy handed with Asphodel."

The last had been particularly difficult for them. Severus was still bruised from the incident and likely sulking outside the door. He'd only temporarily ceeded control of this to Lucius; if Lucius hadn't, Severus had promised to do it.

Lovage tensed up, shoulders hunching and his head falling forward more. Lucius narrowed his eyes. "I would like, now, a simple yes or no answer, Lovage. Do I need to beat you to get a straight answer to my question?"

"No," Lovage answered quickly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "So quick? Even though you don't know what I wish to ask?" He struck out with the crop, hitting it on the marble mantle. The sound echoed in the small room and Lovage squirmed. "Answer me."

Lovage sucked in a breath. "Yes."

Lucius took a deep breath, more for Lovage than himself. "Interesting."

Lovage licked his lips. Lucius crossed to the table and picked up the single sheet of paper lying there. Hidden inside a book, it had been an accidental find. The paper advertised a holiday Church program at a location that Lucius knew was in the village; the paper promised holiday classics as well as a few newer favourites followed by refreshments. "A holiday musicale," Lucius told Lovage. "It can be very enjoyable. I attended once with Narcissa and Draco, when he was a boy."

Lovage didn't react. Lucius brought the paper with him as he walked to his sub and knelt down. He put the paper in front of Lovage. "Does your behaviour have to do with this?"

Lovage let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. "Yes."

Lucius hummed thoughtfully and put the paper back. He paced behind Lovage who, somehow, curled even tighter into a ball. Lucius shook his head and set the end of the crop on the back of Lovage's neck. "Ten for hiding the paper. Twenty for how you treated Severus. And a final five for keeping harmful secrets." Lovage relaxed fractionally; good. Lucius raised the crop. "We'll begin now."

~~~

Severus was not being careful applying the ointment to Harry's back, but Harry said nothing; he simple stared forward, letting Severus be hurtful. Lucius watched from his seat, thoughtful. Being private men who liked the quiet, they didn't go out very often together. There were dates at the club where they met, sometimes dinner, sometimes an arts program. But mostly, they stayed at home. Apart or together, they were simply at the Manor for most of the time. As for Christmas, they did celebrate it, but in their own quiet way with no events or fanfare or family gatherings. Harry might join the Weasleys or Andromeda; Lucius had gone once to spend the day with Draco and Astoria.

"Harry," Lucius called.

Harry looked over his shoulder. "Sir?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. Harry half smiled. "Lucius?"

Severus snorted and closed the jar. He moved away to the en suite and turned on the facet. Lucius turned to the advertisement that lay next to him. "Did you want to ask us something?"

Harry froze. The water turned off and Severus walked to the doorway, wiping his hands on a towel. Harry turned on the foot stool and looked at both his lovers in turn. He reached over and took the advertisment. Looking at it, he said aloud, "It sounded interesting. I was never able to go to the programs the Dursleys went to sometimes and I guess...I dunno, I just never went by myself. I didn't think about it much, but when I went into the village last week--"

"That was what held you up," Severus muttered. Lucius shot him a look and Severus shrugged, unrepentant.

Harry sighed. "Yes." He looked up. "Would you both come with me to hear the carols?"

Lucius smiled and Harry blushed lightly. Severus grumbled to himself and crossed the room. He lifted Harry's chin. "This is what had you so distracted that--"

"Severus!" Lucius growled.

Severus stepped away, face dark. Harry frowned and looked at Lucius. Lucius waited patiently. Harry cleared his throat and stood up. "Severus, I'm sorry."

Severus closed his eyes. "You've been punished for this already. Your marks are your apology."

Harry shakily put a hand on Severus' shoulder. "No. I gave that to Lucius. I'm now saying sorry to you. I mistreated you when you were under _my_ hand. I should not have let myself be distracted, thoughtless, hurtful. Nothing I can do can really apologize, but I am sorry."

Severus turned, slightly, and nodded. "I...the program sounds interesting. I'll be glad to go with you." He pursed his lips and left the room, shutting the door with an unsettling click. 

Harry turned to Lucius who held opened his arms. Harry settled on his lap with a small, shuddering sigh.

~~~

Harry adjusted his coat and looked toward the stairs woefully. "You said he was getting dressed?"

Lucius sighed and shot Harry a look. Harry looked sheepish and put his hands in his pockets. He glaced at the clock which showed it was quarter to six. They were Apparating to an alley by the church so there was little chance that they would be late, but Lucius, no matter how short on patience he was with Harry at present, understood Harry's worry. Severus was normally short on words, but in the last day, there had been even fewer words--including to Lucius who had done no fault. However, if Severus said he was coming, he was.

A door closed upstairs and Harry visible perked up. Lucius smirked. In moments, Severus was descended the staircase dressed warmly and smartly. His hair looked clean meaning that he had spent the last hour scrubbing the evidence of magical plants and potions from himself. For all the rumors the village might have for that eccentric family on the hill, the Malfoys--and now Severus and Harry--were all careful to make no mistakes. 

Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well? Are we going or not?"

Lucius chuckled and Harry blushed. Severus reached out a hand toward Harry who hesitatingly took it. Severus pulled Harry close for a soft, forgiving kiss. Harry let out a breath and rested his forehead for a moment on Severus' shoulder. Lucius gave them a moment before he stepped closer and offered his arm for them to take.


End file.
